


The Bachelor

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, The Bachelorette (TV)
Genre: Bachelor AU, Best Friends, Competition, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hinata is adorable, Iwaizumi is Oikawa's manager, Kageyama hates Oikawa, Kuroo is seducing everyone, Kyoutani has anger issues, M/M, Matsukawa and Hanamaki have a secret, Mr Biceps, Obliviousness, Oikawa Tooru is the bachelor, Oikawa has a secret, Oikawa hates Ushiwaka, Oikawa is an actor, Oikawa makes Ushiwaka real, One Sided Love, Playboys, Secrets, Smut, Sugawara has a secret, Tsukishima doesn't care, bloddsport, idk - Freeform, inspired by The Bachelor, iwaizumi is dense, little angst, making it up as I go, plot twists kinda, relationships, the bachelor - Freeform, this is really random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ten male? contestantsOne BachelorOne supportive Best friend/Bodyguard...??andOne really crazy Director.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................This is gonna be the best part season of The Bachelor yet*ON HIATUS*





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by my lovely friend Mary!<3 her tumblr is @staying---up.tumblr.com
> 
> The relationships in the tags are only there because this is basically a dating show, but for most of those Oikawa X contestant relationship, nothing happens between the two.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this story, I'm working really hard in it even though its shit. I have a good feeling about this....I hope you feel the same.
> 
> Have fun and enjoy!!!

"Why did you even agree to do this? I doubt any man would want to compete over you, let alone get to marry you..." Iwaizumi grumbled. He was sitting on the couch in his best friend's trailer, waiting for said best friend to finish his makeup.

 

Oikawa who was currently looking in a mirror, fixing his blush, turned around to face Iwaizumi.

 

"Aww Iwa-chan! You're just jealous you aren't one of the contestants!" Oikawa purred. Iwaizumi scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

"As if I'd ever want to do something as humiliating as competing over someone like  _you._ " He looked at his watch and sighed. Then he stood up and announced, "Alright Crappykawa, it's time to meet the contestants."

 

Oikawa whined. "But Iwa-chan! I didn't even finish putting on all of my makeup! And can you not call me crappy!" His face formed into a pout.

 

"It's either that or Shittykawa..." Iwaizumi deadpanned.

 

Oikawa huffed. "Fine then Crappykawa...." He crossed his arms over his chest and deepened his pout, acting exactly like a child when they didn't get something they wanted.

 

"Nah.." Iwaizumi smirked. "I liked Shittykawa better, so cmon Shittykawa, we're gonna be late..."

 

Oikawa gasped. "Mean Iwa-chan! Mean!" But he stood up and followed Iwaizumi out of the trailer and towards the vehicle that would take them up to the mansion that was being used for the shooting of  **The Bachelor!: Special Edition**. Oikawa would be living there for the next 10 weeks throughout the whole competition, and so was Iwaizumi, per Oikawa's request. Apparently Oikawa couldn't live without his best friend/manager by his side.

 

While the two were talking towards the vehicle, Oikawa glanced ahead at Iwaizumi.  _I can't tell him the truth. The real reason I chose this project. He wouldn't understand._ Oikawa's heart suddenly felt very heavy and he was starting to feel gloomy. But he had to put on a charming face for the contestants. For the cameras, and for Iwaizumi.

 

* * *

 

The lights were flashing, and the cameras were rolling. Nishinoya, the host, stood at the bottom of the steps and addressed the camera.

 

"Good day folks! Welcome to this special edition of The Bachelor. This season we have a very special guest as our bachelor, Oikawa Tooru! But we are also doing something a little different this time around! Instead of 10 lucky ladies coming to live at this mansion while fighting for the chance to marry Oikawa here, we have 10 luck men coming! You heard me! It's The Bachelor: Special Edition! 10 bachelors chasing after our #1 bachelor. Oikawa! Now I see the first limo riding up! Let's get ready to meet our contestants and here we go!!!"

 

Oikawa was standing outside of the mansion with Iwaizumi and Nishinoya as the first limo rolled up. Out came a slim, pale man with silver hair and kind eyes, with a mole under his left eye. He was certainly beautiful. He walked up to Oikawa and gave a bright smile.

 

"Hi! My name is Sugawara Koushi, but most people just call me Suga! I'm from California, and I like to bake, volunteer at the local animal shelter, and play volleyball...! I'm really excited for this competition...let's have a great time!" Suga stated before walking inside, nodding towards Iwaizumi.  _Very Refreshing, to put it in a word, in what he does and how he looks. He's definitely gonna be a fan favorite._

 

Oikawa watched as each limo pulled up, revealing yet another contestant, each one actually not ugly according to Oikawa. But there was no one who really caught his eye at the moment.

 

"Hey, My name is Matsukawa Issei, but just say Mattsun. I'm from Florida and I like to work out, eat out, and play beach volleyball...I'm not actually here to win, just in it for the fun..." He was taller than Oikawa. His eyes were half-lidded eyes and a sly grin on his face.  _He doesn't look so enthusiastic to be here._

 

"Hey, My name is Hanamaki Takahiro, but Makki is alright with me. I'm from Michigan and don't do anything regularly except play volleyball and go online...I don't really want to be here but whatever..." He had a tired-looking face but didn't look tired, and a wore a lazy grin.  _T_ _his one doesn't look promising._

 

"Hello, my name is Kageyama Tobio. I am from Maine and like watching volleyball, playing volleyball, and reading about volleyball...." That's all Kageyama said before awkwardly shuffling inside. Oikawa couldn't even get a good look at him. _So T_ _obio-chan here really likes volleyball huh...he's very socially awkward I see..._

 

"Hi there! My name's Hinata Shouyou! I'm from New Jersey and I love to play volleyball!! I also like eating pork buns and playing video games...!"  _Well isn't this one just a little ball of sunshine..._ He had bright orange hair that just couldn't be real, a wide smile showing his pearly white teeth and soft hazelnut eyes. he was like an excited child.  _Hard to believe he's in his twenties._

 

"Hello, My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi, and I am from the state of Idaho. I like gardening, running, and volleyball...." Ushijima had a plain look on his face, and a monotone voice that showed barely any signs of emotion. _Boringggg, and shows no emotion in his face either._

 

"Heyy there...The name's Kuroo Tetsurou, from the great state of California. I love getting wasted, science, especially _chemistry_  , having sex, and volleyball. I'm looking forward to have some fun in this competition..." Kuroo said with a smirk on his face that screamed "I'm going to steal your man". He was very confident and almost came off as a pompous asshole. He had jet black hair in a beadhead that made his hair look like a rooster, yet it fit him surprisingly well. He had sharp, cat-like eyes and a straight nose. You could definitely see the muscle through his suit, and he was tall, slightly taller than Oikawa.  _He looks interesting..and good looking too...and he likes science! I think I might like this one. I'll have to remember the name...Kuroo Tetsurou. But damn, he's taller than me._

 

"The name's Kyoutani Kentarou. I'm from NYC and like boxing, volleyball, and weightlifting..." Kyoutani growled. He had a frown permanently etched onto his face and didn't look very happy to be there.  _Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today. He's like a dog....I think I'll call him Mad dog-chan...!_

 

"Hey, my name is Yahaba Shigeru. I'm from Utah, and like to play baseball along with volleyball, study, and write in my free time..." He had light brown hair with tiny tufts sticking out here and there. His face was round and he had soft features.  _He seems really nice and innocent, I don't know if he'll be able to handle the bloodsport that's sure to come._

 

And soon the last contestant arrived, stepping out of the limo, pushing up his glasses. He was tall and lanky, but still had defined muscles. He had smooth, creamy skin and ruffled blonde hair. His eyes were a light hazel, even goldish color, and his glasses were sleek and black. He strode over to Oikawa, and extended his hand out to shake Oikawa's. "Hi, I'm Tsukishima Kei. I'm from California and I do modeling, along with reading and playing volleyball in my spare time..." He gave a short petite smile before gracefully walking inside to where the other contestants were waiting. The camera's followed Nishinoya inside as he went to go greet the contestants as a group before bringing in Oikawa. 

 

Once left alone with Iwaizumi, Oikawa let out a long breath. Iwaizumi looked at him, "So what'd ya think? Anyone catch your eye?" He asked.

 

Oikawa looked to Iwaizumi. "A few, but most of them seemed boring. I guess I'll just have to wait and see if they really are all boring." He shrugged and draped himself on top Iwaizumi. "I'm tired Iwa-chan...carry me inside..."

 

Iwaizumi sighed and rolled his eyes. "You dumbass, what would the contestants and cameras think if you walked in carried by me, you manager. I shouldn't even be next to you right now...I'm on the wrong side of the cameras Oikawa..."Iwaizumi explained.

 

Oikawa pouted. "I know that, but I want you by my side...I only trust you right now, so...." he thought for a second. Then his face lit up. "I know! I'll just make you my bodyguard! That way you can never leave my side.." He smiled and hugged Iwaizumi more, blushing slightly when he felt Iwaizumi wrap one of his strong arms around Oikawa. "It makes sense too..." Oikawa went on...."I mean, just look at your arms! No one is gonna doubt that you're my bodyguard. You definitely are strong enough.." Oikawa stated while feeling Iwaizumi's biceps and squeezing slightly. Iwaizumi cheeks tinted pink and he looked away.

 

"Shut up Shittykawa...."

 

* * *

 

 

"Alright! Let's go over the rules you guys. It's simple really. No doing anything to and/or with Oikawa unless given permission. Be fair to your fellow contestants. Show up to the dining hall on time everyday for each meal, and do not deny anything that Oikawa asks of you, although that rule can be changed based on the circumstances. And lastly, the ceremony held at the end of each week. At the end of each week, there will be a ceremony held where all of you will accept a rose from Oikawa, except for one. Throughout the weeks, you will get planned and unplanned times to hang out with Oikawa and he will make his decision as to who will stay......and who will leave...." He added a pause for emphasis, expecting a reaction from the men, but got nothing. 'Seems as though they know how it works' Nishinoya thought. He cleared his throat. "Well, with that out of the way, it's time for our bachelor to say a few words!" He faced towards the camera. "Everyone! Please welcome your bachelor...Oikawa Tooru!!" 

 

Rock music started playing and fog was dazzled across the floor and in the air. Spotlights were waving around to doors. Suddenly, the two doors opened up to reveal a bright light shining through into the the room and one man standing in the midst of it all.

 

Oikawa Tooru.

 

He ran in smiling and waving at the cameras, before the music settled down and he was standing next to Nishinoya facing the men, microphone in hand. He looked over his shoulder real quick to look for Iwaizumi, only to find him already walking up to him and standing next to him, making sure to look as casual as possible. Oikawa instantly felt relieved and not nervous anymore. He turned to the ten men waiting for him and addressed them.

 

"Hi everyone! As you already know, my name is Oikawa Tooru! I'm here today because all I have been in love with someone for my whole life, but recently, I got brutally rejected by them." He thought back to about a year ago, when he finally decided to drop hints on the person he loved that he loved them. But, alas, they didn't get the hints and instead rejected him, and he's been heartbroken since. "I was heartbroken..." He went on. "But, I realized that even though that person didn't love me, maybe there was someone out there who did. So that's why I'm here, looking for a relationship full of love. I want to be able to love someone as much as I loved the person who rejected me, and want that person to love me back just as much. I hope you guys are ready! Because this is going to be a very heated battle, and sorry to say, I'm a very picky man." He smirked and looked over each contestant. Some seemed determined, some seemed happy, and a few just looked bored.

 

Nishinoya smiled and spoke up, looking directly at the camera. "There you have it folks! Oikawa Tooru is in search of love, and he's ready to find it with one of these men! Who will meet his high expectations? And who will not? Find out more when we come back!" He announced, pointing on the camera.

 

"CUT!" Haru, the director, shouted. The lights and cameras were turned off and make up people went up to fix Oikawa's makeup, and from the corner of his eye, Oikawa could see Haru marching towards him.

 

"Oikawa!" Haru said, waltzing over to Oikawa with sass.

 

Oikawa tensed up for just a second. He was the tiniest bit scared of Haru, just because she had the craziest ideas and was basically 90% sass. He replied smoothly "What is it, Haru my dear..?"

 

Haru snorted. "Ha! 'dear'? What are you, some gentleman?" She flipped her hair to move it behind her shoulder and crossed her arms, looking calm but with a smirk on her face. _What's up with the stance? She usually has a little hand motion going on. This could be bad._

 

Oikawa smiled. "As a matter of fact, I am a gentleman, and a bachelor at that, dear Haru. But anyways, is there anything you needed?" He asked. Iwaizumi stood next to Oikawa and looked towards Haru, waiting for an answer.

 

"Actually yes. I wanted to know why Mr. Biceps over here was in my shot. He's your manager, and he's on the wrong side of the cameras." She stated, glancing at Iwaizumi before looking back to Oikawa.

 

Oikawa smiled and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's biceps. "Well that's exactly why he's on this side of the cameras. I want him by my side always, and with these biceps, we can pass him off as my bodyguard!" He flashed his pearly whites and squeezed Iwaizumi's arm.

 

Iwaizumi didn't resist, letting Oikawa have his way. He looked at Haru apologetically. "Sorry, about that Haru. I tried to tell him no, but you know how he is." He laughed nervously and cast a glance at Oikawa. Oikawa had his eyes closed and his head resting on Iwaizumi's shoulder.  _I really need him by my side. I need the reminder of my one-sided love that never became something more. I still love him, but I don't want to be lonely. I want companionship, and hopefully I can get it with one of those men. I might not fall in love with any of them, and In the end, I might just still love him. But I at least want to try to have something with someone new. Iwaizumi has never looked at me as more than a friend, which is all the rejection I need, and it's all the rejection I got. But at least I still have him in my life as a friend. I'm going to keep him by my side as long as possible, before he finds out the real truth as to why I'm doing this. He might hate me if he finds out, or even worse, look at me differently, think of me differently., but for now, I'll just play it cool. It's alright. Everything'll be okay._

 

"Iwa-chan! Don't be sorry." He looked at Haru, who had on a face that said "Really bitch." "Haru, listen. It won't be so odd for me to have a bodyguard! I mean, I'm fabulously handsome and very famous, so it's only natural for me to need protection, and Iwa-chan here is just the right guy to do it!" He smiled and held onto Iwaizumi even tighter, which seemed impossible, considering how close they already were to each other at the moment.

 

Haru rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright, fine. Saves me time anyways. I don't want to re-shoot that just to change that one little thing. You can keep your little bodyguard." She waved her hand, gesturing towards Iwaizumi. Oikawa laughed and cheered.

 

"Yes! Thank you so much, Haru-sama!" He let go of Iwaizumi and gave Haru a big hug. She seemed a little shocked at first, but didn't fight it.

 

"'Sama'? I told you not to use honorifics around me, I'm only a couple years older." She pried Oikawa off of her. "And if you are going to use them, It's Haru-san to you.." She glared at Oikawa. She then smiled at Iwaizumi. "Sorry for the trouble Iwaizumi-chan. Oikawa, walk with me for a sec." She said, turning around and starting to walk, signaling Oikawa to follow her.

 

Oikawa reluctantly followed her, and once they were out of earshot of anyone, Haru started talking. "So, is this your way of telling him that you love him? Or, have you already told him. Because I know that what you said about rejection was a lie. He never flat out rejected you, you're just convincing yourself he did so you could feel better. But that's bullshit Oikawa. I can tell that you have not told him, and that makes you a fucking wimp." 

 

Oikawa started coughing, not prepared for that statement. He looked at Haru with wide eyes. He calmed down and replied, "Well, I wouldn't had have to tell him if he had caught onto my hints."

 

Haru looked at Oikawa with no amusement on her face. "Oikawa, Mr. Biceps over there is dense as fuck. He's as dense as they come, and after being his friend all these years, you already know that. So don't tell me shit about how it's his fault because he didn't pick up on the signs. He wouldn't know you loved even if you made a huge banner screaming "I LOVE YOU" She told him.

 

Oikawa averted his eyes shamefully. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do. I want to forget about him Haru. But it's hard, so that's why I'm doing this." He sighed.

 

Haru placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Oikawa, but there's nothing you can do about it now. You're eventually going to pick one of those men out there and get married. Unfortunately, Iwaizumi isn't one of them, but he's still in you life, and that's great in itself. So don't stress too much." She looked at him sympathetically.

 

He smiled lightly, but sadly. "You're right. I will be planning to get married to one of those men in 10 weeks, and Iwaizumi isn't one of them, but I'll still have him by my side for it all, just not in the way I wanted." He took a deep breath and stood up straight. "Alright....I'm ready."

 

Haru smiled. "I hope you are, because it's time for your one-on-one's with each contestant." She said, seeing Oikawa immediately tense up. She laughed and clapped his back, hard. "Don't stress, we'll let Iwaizumi into the room also so he can be there for support. And I think he'd want to be there anyways to see if those men have what it takes to get to marry his best friend."

 

Oikawa blushed at the thought of Iwaizumi thinking that, and smiled. He strode back to the main room, ready to meet the ten men he would be spending the next 10 weeks of his life with.

 

_Well, here goes nothing._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing more and more of this whenever I can, wanting to update as soon as possible for you guys. I'm thinking of updating this weekly because ya know, someone gets sent home every week, but idk. Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter of "The Bachelor!"
> 
> Note: Okay, I know this isn't exactly like the Bachelor, sorry. I have never actually seen the Bachelor/Bachelorette, so I don't know the specfics, but know the basics. This story might actually have some more aspects of a trilogy I love called "The Selection".(really good, if u like the bachelor, read this series), and also a lot will just be from my creative mind. I will try to make this as close to the Bachelor as possible though for you guys. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! And don't forget to leave kudos and a comment on who's your fav contestant! ;)


End file.
